Eternal Summer Camp
by Oceancest
Summary: When the all-girls school, Iwatobi High, is invited to a summer camp hosted by the all-boys school, Samezuka Academy, it should all be fun and games for Haruka and the rest with hiking and team building activities... but will the tension caused from Haruka and Rin's past be to much? AU Gender-bent, Fem!HaruxRin with a few other mini pairs like Fem!NagisaxRei *Will Update Soon!*
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first legit not yandere cray-cray fanfic I started to work on. It may seem to start out slow, but trust me! I have plans for future chapters that will for sure put a smile on your pretty little faces! (Trust me… pls) There will be no smut in this fic so I'm sorry if that's what you are here to see, but you never know what'll happen in the future…

Also a note to the people who are probably wondering the pairings, this is a RinxFem!Haru fic I promise, so don't let any tiny little hints I mix in with Makoto push you away. ANYWAYS I digress please enjoy the fic!~

Chapter 1

"Good morning," An old woman smiled kindly, she swept the sidewalk with great care being sure that all the dirt was contained in a spot. "Isn't it summer break for you young ones?" She asked with the kind voice of a grandma.

"Ah yes it is," The tall young man with short dark olive green hair bowed politely, "Our schools are attending a summer camp." He shifted the large bag on his bag, filled with an unneeded weeks plus of clothing and snacks and other things for the short trip ahead.

"Ahhh to be young again…" the older woman reminisced with a soft sigh, "well you kids have fun and be safe Mako-chan." She waved kindly.

"We will Tamura-san!" Makoto bowed his head and waved back hurrying off.

Makoto hurried up the stairs towards the house of his best friend, "Haruka-chan?" He knocked on the door setting the large bag down. Putting his hand on the door he rang the doors bell once to no avail, "Haruka-chan? Are you ready?" He called, sliding the door open, "You really should lock your door…" He walked in and headed straight for the bathroom. Makoto knew his childhood friend well enough. "Haruka-chan? I'm coming in…" He grabbed the door and slid it open a head popped up from the surface of the water in the bathtub. "Haruka-chan, you do know our schools have to go on a mandatory summer camp."

"Not interested…" The head bobbed under the water again before coming back up again to see a hand extended to help. Taking the hand, she stood up out of the water with a sigh of disappointment. "I'd rather just stay home…" she mumbled stepping out of the water. Haruka's long black hair fell down over her shoulders stopping at the small of her back, bright blue eyes looked on in almost a bored feel.

"Haruka-chan you really shouldn't just sit in the bath all day wearing your swimsuit…" Makoto sighed, finding a towel left behind as the young women left the room. He hurried behind holding the towel out, "We are going to be late if you don't change Haruka-chan." He smiled at his more than predictable friend, Nanase Haruka, always wore her swimsuit everywhere she was. A high quality brand one piece dark blue in color with lighter blue highlights on the edges and top part with an open back. "Have you packed at least?" He asked and almost collapsed, "H-Haruka-chan are you cooking?"

She nodded tying an apron around behind her, "I'm hungry…" she walked toward the refrigerator pulling out a container of mackerel. "I packed… clothing and swimsuits." She shrugged placing them on the skillet top to fry.

"Swimsuits?" Makoto sighed, "I guess… we are going to be camping near a pond and beach… but they said that's off limits to us except on one of the days besides." He sighed shaking his head, "Want me to cook the food so you can get ready?" He offered.

"No… I like to cook my own food…" she said simply, "You don't have to swim in the ocean you know…" Haruka flipped the food once then onto a plate with two bowls of rice. "Eat up," she said kneeling at the table, picking up a pair of chopsticks her eyes light up. It was one of the few times anything caught her attention, "itadakimasu…" she mumbled and started to eat the food with an elegant hand not spilling a grain of rice. "You should hurry or I will leave you no mackerel…"

"Ah yeah…" Makoto knelt down and uttered the same thankful phrase before picking up a piece of cooked mackerel, "It's alright... I won't be alone and plus no one on the team knows I don't like the ocean." He chuckled uneasy, "Thanks for worrying though." He added with a warm smile.

"I'll be there too…" Haruka simply said, "that uniform doesn't suit you Makoto," She eyed the overly bright white uniform, she wasn't one to normally fret about things like that but the overly sterile uniform made her think of a hospital or a morgue, both places far away from the free water she enjoyed more than anything.

"Ahh… well once we get there I'll be wearing the team's uniform." Another soft chuckle. "Alright let's head out then huh?" he asked standing up, "I'll be out front." Makoto waved heading for the door glancing back to see the girl stand up and rise the dishes off and disappeared into the back. Standing outside Makoto waited when suddenly the door opened up, "All set?" He asked with his warm smile.

Haruka gave a soft nod and shifted the large bag on her shoulder, "sure…" she fidgeted in her uniform. The short beige pleated skirt was uncomfortable and the short sleeved white blouse was even more so annoying. "They don't expect us to where these uniforms the whole trip do they?" She sighed.

"I think they said if you are not part of a club you can wear gym attire…" Makoto started looking at his friend with a chuckle, "Haruka-chan you're not wearing a swimsuit under there are you?" he asked.

"Possibly, did you want to look?" She asked and lifted her skirt without a thought about it causing the young man to blush and cover his eyes. "Yes I did Makoto." Haruka sighed and started to walk leaving her embarrassed friend behind. She bowed to the older woman who once again told them to have a safe trip.

The walk was nearly silent and even though Makoto offered to take Haruka's bag she refused like usual. Haruka's bright blue eyes never left the sight of the ocean until they came to a fork in the road. "Alright see you later Haruka-chan," he waved with a smile, "Say hello to Nagisa for me."

Haruka nodded and the two went their own ways. Makoto heading to the all-boys school Samezuka Academy and Haruka to the all-girls school, as well as sister school, Iwatobi High. In contrast Iwatobi High was a much smaller school than its much larger Academy and as such many of the clubs that were available were only for the boys' school.

Haruka came to a stop in front of the overgrown pool, empty for years. She put a hand on the fence that encircled it and soon walked on in silence. It had been a while since the pool was used, the swim club unable to keep enough members and soon was disbanded. Haruka could see she was nearly the last one to show up, the handfuls of girls standing off in their own clicks talking and giggling.

"Nanase Haruka-san?" A soft voice called, "Haruka-san?" Haruka looked up to see a teacher wave for her. "You're the last one to show up, Haruka-san…" She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. She was a thin woman with a warm face, her short slightly wavy brown hair fell over her eyes, "alright we will be getting on the buses soon." She turned to address the group of girls, which was about fifty in the combined first and second years.

"Ama-chan!" A short girl came running up, her wavy blond hair was messy and fell just barely over her shoulders. Dark pink eyes were brightly light up as she approached, "There were some girls arguing over there, I think it might get physical." She smiled rubbing the back of her head.

"Nagisa-san please refrain from using such names… it is Amakata sensei." She sighed shaking her head, "behave you two…" the young teacher hurried off to take care of the issue arising across the yard.

"Hehe works every time… Haruka-chan isn't this exciting!" The shorter girl smiled bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Ama-chan posted the tent arrangements and guess what!" She pointed a thumb at her chest, "We are in the same tent along with two others… you're the only second year student too."

"Good morning Nanase-san, Hazuki-san." A soft voice started, it barely got the attention of the hyperactive girl. "It looks like we'll be spending most of the six days together." The girl stood directly behind Nagisa, only a few centimeters taller. Compared to the disheveled blond haired girl, Aiichiro's light grey hair was short and styled to fit her small face. Light blue eyes looked on to the two, a beauty mark right below her right eye, "Let's get along." She smiled.

"Ahhh Ai-chan!" Nagisa grinned turned around, "It'll be a lot of fun huh?" She asked, "You're part of the volleyball team right?" Nagisa asked with innocent curiosity.

"Ah… yes." Ai smiled, "I wouldn't call it my choice in sports…" she sighed, "Nanase-san good morning."

Haruka looked over not really showing any interest in the conversation, "Good morning Nitori-san." She started, "Is your club doing anything special for the camp?" She asked trying to make light conversation with her under classmate.

"Senpai said we are going to relax a little but she said she set up a match with boys' team." Ai nodded, "But I might sneak out on the day the boys swim team does their swim…" she mumbled softly, "You plan to do that too right Nanase-san?"

Haruka blinked and nodded, "Yeah."

"The three of us can all swim together then!" Nagisa said loudly full of energy so early in the morning. "It'll be fun, Rei-chan and Mako-chan will be there too." She nodded, "I told Rei-chan if he didn't wear the jammers I helped him pick out I'd be mad." Nagisa grinned a devious look in her eyes.

Ai laughed softly, "Hazuki-san you seem much more excited about seeing Ryugazaki-san then actually swimming." She smiled, truth be told she was excited to see a few of the other boys who would be there.

"Ai-channn…" Nagisa pouted, "Drop the formalities we are the same grade and are going to be together for the whole trip. I will die if you keep calling me _Hazuki-san._" She repeated her name in an uptight kind of way but kept a kind cheerful smile.

"Ah, alright then Nagisa-san." Ai gave up, is she had to deal with the hyperactive teenager it was easier to just accept it now just like when they first met. "You and Ryugazaki-san have been together for six months now right?" She asked, the buses were just pulling up.

"Mhm! Rei-chan is so cute, he tries way too hard to impress me… but it's more fun that way." Nagisa picked up her bag, "Haruka-chan what about you and Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked, "You two are so close you know the rumors are spreading…"

"Makoto is just my friend." Haru shrugged walking past the two, "It doesn't matter what the others say." She added. It was the same thing she heard every few days now. _"Haruka-san! Is it true you and Tachibana-san are going out?" "Nanase-san you're my rival for Tachibana-san's love!" "Good luck Haruka-chan."_ It was nearly to a point of driving her mad but in the end she didn't care enough to stop the rumors, she'd just remind everyone they were friends and that was all.

"Whatever you say Haruka-chan!" Nagisa laughed picking up her bag, slapping Ai square in the back, "Let's sit together Ai-chan! I call window seat." She hurried off. The students were given a seating arrangement based on the groups. "We have the best seats too, the back two rows." Nagisa grinned.

"Nagisa-san you are far too rough to be a girl…" Ai sighed following her friend. "Nanase-san can we switch seats please?" She asked.

"No thank you…" Haruka shook her head, "Nagisa will tire herself out soon enough." A small hint of a smile showed itself. It was a strange group of friends she had, not that it was bad in the slightest, and it kept her days more alive. They boarded the bus, the trip to the camp wasn't too far of a ride and they would be there by mid-morning at the latest. "Nagisa who is our last member?"

"Gou-chan," Nagisa smiled getting comfy beside the window a small box folded in a cute handkerchief sat on her lap.

Almost if on cue, a girl came to a stop in front of them, "Kou! I told you before Nagisa, Kou!" She pouted her hands on her hips, her piercing red eyes glaring at the blond head. Her striking red hair was tied in a ponytail and she was dressed in her formal school attire, a definite teacher's pet. She sighed again, "good morning Nanase-san, Nitori-san." She bowed her head towards them. Haruka scooted over for her looking out the window.

Nagisa was again frowning, "You guys are so formal…" she sighed unwrapping the box. "Also Haruka-chan why do you only call me by my first name? Am I not important enough to be called Hazuki-san!?" She asked in defeat.

Ai almost chuckled, "Didn't you want to be addressed in a less formal way..." it was hopeless, "are those from Ryugazaki-san?" she asked as Nagisa opened the box her face sparkling at its contents. A little note sat on top of the cute star shaped cookies. "Isn't it normally the girl that makes cookies for the boy?"

Gou grinned, "we all know Nagisa could never bake, remember that time in home economics?" She asked leaning over to look at the cute cookies packed into the tin with care, "we are lucky the whole class didn't burn down."

"H-how was I supposed to know?" Nagisa quickly defended herself, "I thought that if you turned the oven up more it would cook faster…" She sighed nibbling a cookie, "to think I was going to share with you guys…"

The three of them laughed, Haruka's eyes were still plastered to the window, as the bus's engines started up and they were on their way. Not that she was anti-social, she enjoyed their company but sitting beside Gou she couldn't help but to wonder what she really thought of her. "Matsuoka-san… is your brother going to be there?" she mumbled.

Gou looked over and smiled partly, "Ah yes onii-chan will be there." She nodded, "Don't worry Nanase-san I told onii-chan that if he starts anything I'll pout the rest of the trip." Haruka nodded to her reply, she was sure that Gou didn't know the extent of Rin and her past. It wasn't like she cared about Rin being there, she was excited and nervous. The last time the two had met it didn't end in a happy moment, and as such she was worried that it would make it hard to get along with Gou. "Would you mind if I called you Haruka-san?" Gou suddenly asked.

This caught Haruka's attention, she looked over and nodded, "Sure it is fine with me, Matsuo-"

"No!" She started her pout prematurely, "I refuse to spend this camping trip like this!" She pointed a finger, she quickly directed her attention to Ai, "from this point on, first names only." She said simply crossing her arms with a smile, "other than you Nagisa… you are welcome to be a bit more polite."

"Gou-chan you are so mean." Nagisa whined nibbling a cookie in defeat. Haruka found herself almost smiling again, maybe this camping trip wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She'd have a chance to swim eventually so it was all about enjoying the time for now… for now.

Ai smiled as per usual, "Sure formalities are for acquaintances anyways right?" She looked over at Nagisa and sighed, "If you eat all those on the ride there you will be sick…"

"No way don't be an idiot Ai-chan!" Nagisa put the cover back on the cookies, "Rei-chan made them especially for me, they are low in fat and only made with the best ingredients, plus he made more than one." she opened her bag, where a few more boxes wrapped in a variety of colors sat.

Ai's face dropped, "You are seriously going to get sick… Nagisa-san. Haruka-san," she looked back across the aisle, "you are a good cook right? They said we have an option to cook our own dinner one night."

Haruka looked over and cocked her head to the side, "I really only cook mackerel." She put a finger on her chin thinking, "mackerel and… rice, or roasted mackerel. I've never cooked mackerel over a campfire though. Mackerel and carrots?" She was in truly deep thought over how to make mackerel over a campfire.

"Ah don't worry Haruka-san," Gou was quick to cut in, "I like to cook, so maybe I can help out too!" She was sure that if they ate mackerel the whole time they'd get tired of it, at least for the ones who didn't eat it as a main supplement to most meals.

Haruka nodded, it was perfect! A chance to swim, maybe more than once, meals with mackerel, and a hopefully mostly relaxing few days. The scenery was slowly changing lots of trees were clumped together the woods thickening and the urban town slowly dissipating.

Haruka spent most of the time looking out the window watching, a couple times she looked over and add to the conversation. Soon the ocean came into view from between the rows and rows of trees, and her eyes light up, the crystal blue waves lapping against the pale sand… it would be the perfect temperature.

"Haruka-chan looks like a kid in a candy shop," Nagisa piped in with a smile. Haruka looked over and her smile dropped, the calm bored face back. "How much longer do you think we have Ai-chan?" She asked.

Ai looked out the window, the bus turned down a dirt road, "I'm sure we are pretty close by now…" She yawned, "I cannot wait to get out and stretch my legs are so stiff…"

"Yeah the air already smells nicer out here… you can sort of smell the ocean too huh?" Gou asked grinning as the bus hit a small pothole, "ah but I really want off this bus."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, sorry about the long wait… like two or three days after I posted the first part my computer had a like... meltdown and refused to connect to the internet. It was like, noooo but I got it fixed finally! So thank you to everyone who's read the first chapter! I hope you'll stick around for the future [fish]. Also I hate to bug but if you can leave a review I'll love you, legit, I try to keep the characters personalities as close as they can be so feedback would be nice. I also spend a legit full day rereading stuff over and over and making a million changes to stuff, but I'm sure I'll still make mistakes… anyways I ramble.

. . .

Chapter 2

The next half an hour was the most uncomfortable part of the ride, the bus seemed to hit every little bump and rock in its path, but began its climb up the small hill until eventually it stopped. "Alright students once we get off break into your groups." Miho stood up from the front of the bus, heading for the exit, the rest of the students followed her.

It was great to be free from the bus, stepping down off the last step, Haruka's legs felt like they were made of jelly but the atmosphere was much different. Although she lived in a relatively quiet town, the change from home to the deep woods was more than she expected. The birds sang songs threw the canopy, which was accompanied by the clicking and chirping of crickets and cicadas.

The tall trees created a blanket of shadows over the parking lot filled with buses; leaving the temperature a few degrees cooler making the usual summer heat bearable. Setting her bag down, Haruka looked around at the area; there was no view of any campsites or buildings.

"Alright girls!" The usually quiet and docile Miho waved her arms to get the groups attention. "I have a few things to say before we officially start the trip off so listen carefully!" She smiled, "We have to go a little hike before we make it to the camp grounds but first, do know we only can go on this trip because of the boys' academy so I want you all to be on your best behaviors." She said sternly, "Otherwise enjoy yourselves; this is the reason for youth." Miho clapped her hands together, "As such there are a few things planned for these next four days, and lots of free time. Thinking back to what Li Bai once said. In human life, accomplishment must bring total joy. Do not allow an empty goblet to face the moon. You only have one life, so you should do what you want. It would be foolish not to drink from the glass placed before you, right? Alright let's get going."

Nagisa yawned, "Ama-chan talks so long…" she stretched tall, "this is going to be so much fun!" She could hardly contain her energy, bouncing up and down, "So what is planned for us?" As she asked the group started the hike towards the campground.

"Let's see…" Gou shifted her bag on her shoulder pulling a notebook out, "I'm glad you asked Nasiga! I have it all planned right here." Her red eyes glowed in excitement, two things the redhead loved to do. Observe muscles and make schedules. "Tonight is free time; we are to set up our tents." She started, "Tomorrow… we have club activities, which involve cleaning up the forest, in the afternoon, and in the evening there is going to be a large bonfire. Clubs will be doing team building activities, but the other activity I'm exicited for, even though they want to keep this educational, a hike up the mountain taking pictures of plant life! I'm sure it'll be fun." A grin creeped up Gou's faces, "Ai-san and I are the only two in clubs." She looked up from her notebook, an innocent smile in place. "Nagisa and Haruka, you're not in clubs right?"

As they walked Haruka noticed some discarded bottles on the side of the path. The campsite had been the location of many school trips and general outings, but was also partly neglected for so long. It was also a famous place for kids to have parties, so the rumors said at least. The yearly camping trip for first and seconds year students was now a ritual, to make up for lost time their teachers would simply say. This year though was the lucky year the girls' school was invited along too.

"Sounds like Gou wants to take pictures of the guys." She teased, "but we are club less, there is no way I can just join any old club… right Haruka-chan?" Nagisa asked, busily drawing her blond hair into a ponytail, "Ahh much better."

Haruka nodded, "I only swim…" she shrugged, "you're in calligraphy club right Gou-san?" She didn't know much about the eccentric redhead, Gou was always bubbly and positive, and in reality compared to her older brother they were different in so many ways.

Gou nodded, "but we don't have much plan for the trip, the same for the volleyball club right?" She looked over to the gray haired girl. "I left room in our schedule for your game but do you know if they have anything else planned?"

Ai shook her head and smiled, "No not to my knowledge, you are very prepared Gou-san." she laughed softly.

"I try my best," Gou winked with a proud grin, "Haruka-san did you have anything special planned?" she asked.

"Swimming," Haruka nodded, "There is a pond right?" She asked looking around; her bright blue eyes light up again.

Gou nodded, "It's more of a waterfall area so they don't want students swimming in it." She started stopping instantly, "Haruka-san wait!" As expected, Haruka's path had changed instantly trying to head towards this so called waterfall pond area. Gou reached out grabbing Haruka on her shoulder, "look lets compromise okay?" she smiled.

Haruka looked back her eyes dropped, "Okay fine…" she sighed.

"Let's go and take care of setting up our tent and then later you can go swimming okay, plus you're swimming in the ocean on the last day right?" Gou asked smiling kindly; Haruka gave a short nod unable to argue with her now. She followed her shoulders slumped.

"Haruka-san's cute when she pouts." Ai laughed, bringing attention to Haruka again, who turned her face away denying it. Nagisa jumped at the opportunity to poke her in the cheek, Gou giggling at the slightly annoyed expression surfacing. "Does Haruka-san always make expressions like this?" Ai asked.

"Sometimes," Nagisa started, "Usually she only acts like this around Mako-chan, when she's like this around others Mako-chan says it means Haruka-chan is happy." Haruka just shifted her bag and didn't respond drifting off into her own thoughts, _happy… I guess this is happiness…_

The hike wasn't too bad and the shade helped keep it cool, when the campsite came into view. It was an obvious break between the girls section, which was much smaller, to the boys section. "We need to get a place really close to Rei-chan…" Nagisa beamed looking around, trying to catch sight of her boyfriend. Ai and Gou laughed, as one of the teachers from the academy walked by.

"Here you girls go…" the teacher sat a bag down, "if you need help setting it up let one of us know." He smiled but quickly moved on to the next group, picking up another bag on the way

"Tent acquired!" Nagisa pumped a fist into the air, "Let's go set it up." She picked up the bag, it was awkward to carry and she struggled a bit as she went almost tripping on a root.

Haruka took the bag, unable to watch Nagisa stumble around anymore, "Here I'll take it; getting hurt in the forest would ruin the trip." She held the bag in her arms, "lead the way Nagisa." Haruka's long black hair fell into her eyes; she did her best to ignore it and followed the bounceing blond.

"Alright! This will be the location!" Nagisa pointed setting her stuff down. "We are really close and… mostly alone in this corner." She observed around her, "Yes this is perfect."

"Does anyone know how to put it together?" Ai asked softly, the spot they found was in a clear are next to the wooden dividers, a few large trees surrounded them. The closes tent to them was a good twenty or thirty feet away leaving them plenty of space.

"Yeah no problem! This tent is easy right Haruka-chan!" Nagisa grinned jumping right into getting it set up. "We just put this piece into that one and…" Between the four of them they got it up in no time, with only a little bit of trouble along the way. "It's perfect!" They stood back and looked at their masterpiece. Nagisa stood proud a thumb up at it, "like a piece of art."

"I'm not too sure Nagisa…" Gou started looking around at the rest of the girls' tents, "Ours kinda looks… eccentric maybe?" The large tent, meant to hold six people comfortably, was crooked to the side and didn't seem ready to withstand much.

"No way it's perfect." She smiled, "the last part is to put the rain tarps on top… Haruka-chan help me out!" Nagisa picked up the large waterproof cloth meant to keep rain and dew out of the tent. Haruka hurried over and took the other end lifting it over the top. "There! Phew…" She stretched. "What next?"

Gou placed a finger on her chin and sighed, "Well… I guess this could be worse. Clubs are having a pre-meeting in just a little bit so we better head off Ai-san." She looked over to the gray haired girl who was just shaking her head, _observing_ the amazing job Nagisa did.

"Yeah… see you guys at dinner tonight." Ai forced a smile and picked up her bag to take with. The two headed down the small hill where groups of clubs were forming, talked with each other until breaking off.

"Wanna go spy on the swim club?" Nagisa said suddenly a large grin plastered on her face. "Rei-chan texted me where they are meeting, he said this camp is where the swim club comes every year and they have a _special_ pool." She whispered into Haruka's ear.

Haruka sat her bag down and nodded, "Like a real pool?" She asked, her blue eyes light up excitedly.

Nagisa nodded, "Rei-chan said they keep it locked up unless it's being used for the club specifically… but right now that means it is open." She could see her friends eyes open wide. Another victory for Nagisa! "Let's hurry then." She said setting her bag down as well.

. . .

As Nagisa had promised there was in fact a pool tucked away in one of the few buildings, it wasn't as nice as the academy's pool. It was only protected by a tall fence with a single building for changing and going in. "Wow it looks so basic but man it must be nice…" She sighed, "Oh look there's Rei-chan and Mako-chan." She pointed at the pool, "and Rin-chan!" Looking beside her where she expected to see her friend, "Haruka-chan?" was gone.

Spending no time Haruka headed from the brush she and Nagisa were hiding in, towards the building. She walked in, with a determination to get some swimming in that day aside from her usual bathtub dives. Earning instant shouts and yells which she ignored, until she was stopped, "Please move out of my way…" she sighed.

"I know who you are, Nanase Haruka right?" the one who blocker her way had his arms crossed over his chest. He was tall and well built with black hair and piercing teal eyes, but his sour face was another thing. "This is a men's changing room not a place for a girl to wander around."

"Then step aside and I will leave." Haruka looked up at him not intimidated at all; she knew who he was, having seen him hanging around with Makoto once and a while. Haruka looked around him catching sight of the pool again, "You're names Sosuke right?" She asked all she remembered about him was last year's swim competition. Haruka had gone to support Makoto, also to babysit his twin siblings, though the whole time she had a sour expression on her face.

"Tch…" Sosuke's eyes narrowed ignoring her question, "Iwatobi High doesn't have a swim team so there isn't a reason for you to go out there." He started with a smug smile.

"Then I will change here." Haruka sighed unbuttoning her blouse; she ignored the sudden protest and shouts for her to stop, as some of the guys covered their faces and others cat calling. Stepping out of her skirt she held her school uniform in hand, "I have a suit so I can swim, excuse me…" she stepped around the tall man.

"Haruka-chan what are you doing?" Nearly as soon as she was around one obstacle, she bumped headfirst into another with a tall figure and olive colored hair, "Nagisa too?" Makoto looked baffled; he specifically did not mention this place to Haruka because he knew she would crash the place.

"We are here to swim, Mako-chan!" Nagisa grinned, "There's plenty of room right? Right? Where is Rei-chan?" The blond head poked her head around Haruka

"I need these…" Haruka quickly grabbed the goggles in Makoto's hand, her clothing falling to the ground, using Nagisa's excited demeanor as a distraction to get around the last obstacle in her way to the pool.

Nagisa spotted her target, "Rei-chan!" She jumped for joy and ran around towards the tall young man with dark blue hair and a pair of red framed glasses. The blue haired boy looked over his face shocked when another body broke their reunion up.

"Oi... Nagisa..." A redhead looked down at the overly ecstatic girl. "Can I ask why the hell you are here?" He crossed his arms over his chest his scowl could kill a person.

"Rin-chan! You know I can't stand being away from my Rei-chan!" Nagisa whined pouting. "You boys are so selfish!" Her bright pink eyes watered sadly and a few tears escaped down her cheeks.

"H-hey... Oi, Rei take care of this mess..." Rin rubbed the back of his head unsure of how to handle the situation. He turned around only to see another girl walking towards the pool. "Hey!" He hurried over putting a hand on her shoulder, "Nanase..." Rin mumbled his eyes drawn into a sharp glare.

"Matsuoka..." Haruka turned around to stare back her expression almost bored; a tinge of uncertainty ate away at her for a moment.

Makoto hurried over, "Haruka-chan, what are you doing over here?" He asked confused. He couldn't admit to keeping this location a secret from his friend to keep her chances of running into Rin lower.

"You never told me there was a pool." Haruka mumbled looking almost hurt that her best friend had kept such an important thing from her.

"Just let the girls swim!" Another young man walked over with a sly smile, he stood with a proud stance his orange hair slicked back, and he must have been the team captain. "Nagisa-san is always around anyways, does anyone have any complaints about the other miss hanging out?"

There were no protests of course; Rei was over with Nagisa who had long since discarded his sad act. Rin frowned and lifted his hand away walking off, "whatever..."

Haruka watched him walk away and turned, the team captain tried to intercept her but she was quick to dive into the water. A place to relax finally! Haruka glided through the water in the one lane farthest away, taking a moment to situate the goggles she stole from Makoto. This was where she belonged, swimming laps with no worries in the world.

"Whoa check that chick out… she's flying across the pool." A group had formed watching Haruka swim back and forth. "Rin-Senpai… everything okay?" One asked seeing the annoyed scowl on their dear senpai, he ignored it continuing to walk.

"Hey Rin?" Makoto walked up rubbing the back of his head laughing softly, carrying the discarded clothing Haruka dropped mid-stride to the pool, "It's no wonder she always has wrinkles in her clothing… kinda funny huh?" He asked being cut off by Rin.

"Yeah hilarious…" Rin glared pushing past Makoto who was trying to talk to him, "Oi! Nanase!" He stormed over, the redhead was not going to let her just wander in like it was no issue. Standing at the lane she was swimming for he waited for her return from her lap. Haruka's head popped to the surface looking up, "Freestyle." He said simply, "Race me…"

Haruka looked away, "I don't want to race you…" She mumbled sinking back under the water blowing bubbles casually to the surface. When she returned back up for air, the red head still glared down at her. Was there no other option? "Okay…" She climbed up and out of the pool, fixing the bottom of her suit, which had bunched up. Hearing the whistles Haruka turned around to look innocently back at the group of boys that had formed, with an unknowing cute pout.

"Tch…" Rin rolled his eyes, "Makoto, you count it." He yelled pulling his goggles over his eyes, and by sheer habit he snapped the bands of the goggles on the back of his head. "100 meters freestyle," He stepped up onto the diving block, getting in position.

Haruka nodded, climbing up onto the starting block adjusting her goggles as needed and getting into position. By now the nearby clubs practicing were wandering over to the fence line, Haruka glanced over to see Gou and Ai talking near the fence watching as well.

Makoto smiled slightly, stepping up behind them, "Alright on go… three, two, one…. Go!" He called and instantly the two swimmers launched from the block, splashing down into the water with grace, beginning their speedy crawl.


End file.
